A dream come true
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado desde que Kenshin y Kaoru se declararan su amor.Ahora,viven felices el uno junto al otro,en un Japón en paz.Mas hoy,algo perturba la tranquilidad del dojo de nuestros amigos.Algo,que llenará de dicha el corazón de nuestro pelirrojo


_**A DREAM COME TRUE**_

Todo se había que dado en silencio repentinamente… nada… ni siquiera el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles… y eso lo ponía… nervioso… MUY nervioso…

La tranquilidad se hizo de pronto en la habitación principal del dojo Kamiya, hogar de nuestros protagonistas, con un repentino silencio, que daba escalofríos…

El salón se podía ver a través del patio desierto de la casa, gracias a los shoji descorridos, que comunicaban ambas partes y dejaban así también, que la luz del sol penetrara en la estancia.

Dentro, podemos apreciar la figura aparentemente seria, tranquila y serena de un hombre, sentado correctamente sobre un cojín enfrente de la mesa que en el centro había… Los rayos dorados se posaban fugazmente sobre él, iluminando su figura delgada escondida entre sus ropas, un gi azul marino y un hakama blanco… Su cabello resplandecía ardientemente cuales vivaces llamas de una hoguera… ese color tan raro e hipnotizante escarlata que pintaba su larga melena, adquiría reflejos vivos y anaranjados con cada resquicio de luz que le llegaba… Su expresión concentrada y firme, acrecentada por sus ojos cerrados, sus fuertes inspiraciones y espiraciones de aire para tratar de calmarse, y su boca apoyada sobre sus manos, que llegaban a ella, ya que apoyaba sus brazos con sus codos sobre la mesa, ocultando entre ellos, una taza humeante de te caliente, apenas tocada y con todo el líquido de color verdoso rebozando en su interior… Ni eso lo tranquilizaba… y es que nada podría… no mientras no supiera de _ellos_…

- Kenshin…

Una suave y temblorosa voz pronunció su nombre… provenía de su espalda… Abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando ver dos orbes violetas, de un color muy hermoso y profundo e incluso se apreciaban algunos toques dorados en ellas, reflejando hasta que punto estaba de nervioso y de sentirse impotente… Retiró las manos hasta dejarlas descansar en su pierna y se volteó poco a poco, permaneciendo rígido en el sitio y halló a quien lo había llamado.

Ese cabello negro levantado hacia arriba, alborotado y puntiagudo, señal de rebeldía… Esos ojos negros también, cuales ópalos brillantes, que lo miraban con impotencia y temor también, reflejando el mismo estado que él presentaba... Su rostro aunque maduro, aún inocente, igual que su cuerpo… con el pasar de los años había crecido y se había fortalecido, ya no era aquel chiquillo al que todos subestimaban… ahora le debían respeto… pero aún así… en esa situación, dejó que sus emociones se mostrasen tal y como las sentía, sin preocuparse por ello…

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, destensándolos después de un largo rato en la misma posición… Aún con el pasar de los años… seguía siendo el mismo niño con ansias de volverse fuerte que salvó de los Yakuzza… Yahiko Mioyin…

- Tranquilo…- le dijo, para que su cuerpo inmóvil y tiritante se relajase, estaba muy asustado por ellos también

De repente, el tiempo pareció volverse a poner en marcha, pues las campanas del reloj de pared que se encontraba en la habitación, resonaron por toda ella, así como el suave movimiento de las hojas sobre las copas de los árboles del patio…

Llevó el pelirrojo su mirar hacia las manecillas del reloj… ¿Ya era esa hora? Tan absorto había estado en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta del transcurrir del día se había dado… y eso volvía a desesperarlo más… pero no podía dejar que se le notase… él debía confiar…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- le cuestionó el joven moreno

Él simplemente sonrió, aún con sus ojos violáceos en el reloj.

- Confío en ella…- susurró- Ella es fuerte…

Sus palabras lo pillaron desprevenido… las dijo con tal suavidad en su voz… consiguieron tranquilizarlo un poco... Así era él… y llevaba razón…

- Si…

Varios minutos corrieron por el reloj… varios minutos que se hicieron eternos para esas dos personas que en el cuarto se encontraban esperando, ansiosos por noticias de aquella persona tan importante en sus vidas… Tan ensimismados en sus rezos internos habían estado ambos, que no se percataban de nada de lo que pasase a su alrededor…

- Kenshin…- era una voz dulce y suave, cual susurro de ave

El samurai vestido con un gi marino volteó sus ojos en dirección a la voz y encontró en el umbral del shoji abierto que comunicaba la estancia con el pasillo construido en madera, a una joven de castaños cabellos, cortos y brillantes, ojos negros como una noche sin luna y llenos de expresividad y una sonrisa muy dulce y amplia en sus labios rosados, llena de felicidad…

- Ya puedes pasar…- le comunicó

El hombre se levantó del cojín y se dirigió al pasillo, pasando por delante de la muchacha que había echo de mensajera, vestida con un kimono rosado y una bata blanca sobre él, seguramente para impedir que este se manchase…

- Gracias Tsubame…- le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento

Y segundos después, se perdía en el pasillo, dejando en la sala a la joven tratando de calmar a Yahiko y una taza, humeante aún, de te, sobre la mesa.

Caminaba ansioso por el largo corredor, todo a oscuras debido a que todos los shoji se encontraban cerrados… ¿Era él o de repente el pasillo se había hecho más largo?

Llegó finalmente ante su destino, la última habitación… El shoji permanecía cerrado y eso lo intimidó un poco… Increíble, Hitokiri Battousai asustado por lo que pueda encontrar tras una puerta… Tragó fuertemente, adquiriendo algo de valor y alzó el brazo, con temblor en este, hacia el shoji, con intenciones de abrirlo.

Pero cuando su mano estaba ya casi agarrando el pomo, alguien se le adelantó y lo descorrió desde el interior, asustándolo un poco.

Apartó la mano rápidamente y levantó sus ojos, para encontrar el rostro cansado, pero sonriente de la mujer que había ayudado a todo lo que hoy sucedía en la casa… La mujer de largos cabellos negros, lisos y sueltos detrás de su espalda, una mascarilla blanca también, tapando su boca. Seguramente, rió al verlo en ese estado, pero no lo notó por la prenda que tapaba su boca, bata blanca cubriendo sus ropas, algo manchada con… ¡¡Sangre!!

El ver ese líquido vital pintando la blanca ropa lo alarmó e hizo que sus ojos se abrieran, dilatándose sus pupilas. Ella notó esto, y decidió hablar por fin.

- Todo ha salido bien… Es una mujer muy fuerte, como todos sabemos… y él pequeño… salió a ti… no ha llorado…- rió, pero él no se encontraba en condiciones de hacerlo, la intriga lo comía por dentro.

Seguidamente, viendo que aún no se percataba, pues el impacto de saber a quien pertenecía la sangre era muy fuerte para él, la doctora elevó un poco sus brazos y le tendió un pequeño bulto cobijado entre una manta color azul que llevaba en sus brazos, haciéndolo impactarse todavía más, sin ser esa su intención.

Y el hombre seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno, así que a ella no le quedó otra opción, que hacerlo por las malas. Colocó lo que sostenía en brazos del pelirrojo, quien lo sujetó rápidamente como pudo, y lo empujó dentro de la habitación, aún shockeado.

- Ella está descansando ahora… ha sido un gran esfuerzo al ser primeriza… Déjala dormir un poco más…- y cerró el shoji, marchándose.

Inmóvil… estaba más frío que el hielo y más rígido que una piedra… en el interior de la habitación en penumbra… y con su mirada fija en algún punto perdido de esa habitación…

De repente, sintió como algo se removió quedamente entre sus brazos y lo sacó abruptamente de su estado de ensimismación. Bajó sus ojos, ahora violetas y con un alo dorado rodeándolos, hacia aquello que sus brazos sostenían cual más fina pieza de porcelana y en su segundo todo su alrededor se disolvió…

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios… tan tierna y amplia, como si acabara de recibir la mayor felicidad de toda su vida… y quizás así era…

Escondido entre esa suave manta celeste e intentando asomarse, parece ser, una pequeña vida recién llegada al mundo agitaba sus manitas, pequeñas y algo arrugaditas.

Lo acomodó mejor en la protección de su pecho y deslizó un poquito la prenda que lo cobijaba del frío que su desnudez le provocaba. Sintió una tremenda alegría, manifestada en un calor reconfortante que subió por todo su cuerpo, cuando ese pequeño ser dejó ver su rostro…

Era hermoso… simplemente no tenía palabras para expresarse… Era perfecto… Sus carita algo rosadita, pero se notaba su piel algo morena… sus ojos… recién abiertos… un océano… azules cual mar profundo… brillantes y regalándole esperanzas… y sus pequeñas hebras que nacían en su cabeza… rojizas… pelirrojo… como él… como él…

Su vista comenzó a nublarse… sintió en sus ojos una sensación de escozor… y seguidamente, algo húmedo resbaló de uno de ellos, recorriendo y mojando con su húmedo tacto la mejilla de aquel hombre, hoy el ser más feliz de todo el mundo…

Lo tenía en sus brazos… jamás creyó que tendría esa dicha… su hijo…

Notaba como sus piernas flaqueaban… no creía que pudieran sostenerlo por mucho más tiempo, con tanta emoción que en esos momentos lo embargaba… y no se arriesgaría en dar un paso en falso con ese ser tan frágil que tenía junto a él…

Besó la pequeña pelusita de cabello carmesí de su hijo, quien lo miraba expectante en todo momento, examinándolo y muy calladito… Confiaba en él… y eso aún hacía aumentar más su felicidad.

Dio dos simples pasos hacia el frente y se sentó cuidadosamente al lado de un futón grande y espacioso que se encontraba en el centro de aquella habitación donde acababa de ocurrir el milagro de la vida… Lo observó detenidamente… y a la persona que en el dormía tranquilamente… El edredón la resguardaba muy bien del frío que pudiese hacer en ese cuarto donde solo algunos rayos de luz se colaban por los cristales de la ventana… Allí estaba su ángel…

Aquella dulce y hermosa mujer, de apariencia quizás frágil, pero con un carácter fuerte, así como su fortaleza interior… Observó su rostro, algo perlado en sudor en la frente y en el flequillo de su cabello azabache como la noche, ahora suelto y extendido por el futón… La expresión de tranquilidad y cansancio por el esfuerzo de traer al mundo a ese pequeño que sostiene ahora en sus brazos… por traer hasta él, la más grande de las dichas…

Le tenía tanto que agradecer a esa mujer… lo acogió en su casa sin importarle su pasado… le dio un hogar al que volver y una nueva razón de vivir… lo retiró de vagar sin rumbo entre el mundo y sus recuerdos… lo salvó de ellos… le trajo la vida de nuevo a su corazón cerrado para siempre… pero sobre todo… le dio algo que jamás creyó volver a sentir… le dio su amor…

Sintió una caricia en su mejilla… en aquella mejilla maldita… Cual no es su sorpresa, cuando descubre a su hijo recién nacido, pasando dulcemente su manita sobre aquella cicatriz en forma de cruz que es su calvario, como queriéndola borrar y así hacer desaparecer su dolor…

Nuevamente vuelve a perder la nitidez de su visión… las lágrimas asolan de nuevo sus ojos… y él las deja correr sin reprimirlas…

Coge delicadamente la pequeña manita que en su mejilla reposa y la lleva a sus labios, besándola, a la vez que cierra sus ojos y deja fluir ese líquido salino que expresa sus sentimientos silenciosamente… llora de felicidad…

Abre sus ojos violetas… sus hijo sonríe… sonríe solo para él con aquella sonrisa que heredó de ella… y se acurruca más en sus brazos… sintiendo la protección que él desea profesarle… y aquel hombre vuelve a sonreir…

- Ken… shin…

Una débil y cansada voz, pero cálida y alegre recorre la habitación… Retira momentáneamente la vista de su pequeño y la lleva hacia su derecha… hacia el futón que la sala guarda, con aquella mujer dormida… aquella mujer que ahora le deja ver el color de sus ojos recién abiertos… azul marino… azul profundo… azul zafiro…

Su sonrisa no se borra… no podría… solo puede agrandarse de felicidad infinita…

- Kaoru…- susurra su nombre con dulzura

Lleva su mano hasta la fina mejilla de su esposa, rosada con un poco de tinte en su blanca piel, y la acaricia delicadamente. La mujer se deja acariciar… se siente tan bien… como adora que su esposo la mime…

Intenta incorporarse, costosamente aún con cansancio por el esfuerzo realizado, pero sin querer permanecer por más tiempo recostada teniendo a su familia con ella…

- No te levantes… Megumi dijo que debías descansar…- le recordó

Pero la mujer de ojos azules no le hizo caso, y finalmente acabó sentándose en el futón, dejando al edredón caer de su cuerpo y admirando así la yukata azul pálida que llevaba puesta. Se acomodó un poco los cabellos, sueltos cual cascada de agua cristalina, pero con el color de la noche y llevó su mirar hacia él… hacia sus ojos… a esos ojos violetas en los que adoraba perderse… Percibió los resquicios de las lágrimas en ellos… lágrimas… él había llorado… Kenshin Himura había llorado… lo había echo…

Alzó su brazo hasta ellos y posó su mano en esa mejilla cruzada… sintiendo ella también el dolor de esos profundos trazos, cicatrizados y sin cerrar, en su alma. Limpió las pequeñas gotas que aún quedaban en sus ojos, y aquel rastro que habían dejado al bajar por su mejilla… hacía mucho que no lo había visto llorar…

Quiso retirar su mano, mas cuando esta se apartó de su mejilla, fue atrapada por otra en el aire… En ningún momento habían apartado los ojos el uno del otro… se sumergían en un placentero trance del que jamás querrían salir…

El silencio se hacía en la habitación… ni el ruido del exterior ni el del viento… solo estaban ellos en ese lugar tan maravilloso creado para ellos… Pero repentinamente, una tercera mano se posó sobre las suyas entrelazadas… una pequeña manita…

Volvieron de nuevo a estar en el cuarto y observaron la manita que se unía a las suyas… siguieron con los ojos el bracito unido a ella y acabaron su recorrido en ese pequeño de hebras escarlatas que hoy acababa de ver la luz del días, después de nueve meses en el vientre de su madre…

Apoyaba su mano sobre las de sus padres y miraba aleatoriamente a uno y a otro, sin dejar de sonreir, con esos ojos marinos que heredó de su mamá.

Ambos padres sonrieron a su pequeño caído del cielo… a esa pequeña personita que ocuparía a partir de hoy toda su atención… pareciera que él supiera comprender todo el dolor que ellos pasaron y quisiera hacerlos olvidar…

Kaoru observó al pequeño, consiguiendo atraer la atención de sus ojos y su sonrisa… Ella deseaba cogerlo, pero se veía tan mono acurrucado en los brazos de su padre, los dos juntos con sus cabellos rojos, que tampoco quería dejar de ver esa imagen… mas Kenshin siempre sabía lo que ella pensaba…

Soltando suavemente su mano, le dio a coger al niño, sorprendiéndola y confundiéndola al principio, pero su amplia sonrisa lo dijo todo…

La mujer recibió al pequeño en sus brazos, acomodándolo en su regazo y sin dejar que la manta celeste se apartara de su cuerpecito. Él se movió un poco y buscó su posición… pegándose a su cuerpo, justo donde su corazón se encontraba… y se quedó tranquilo, cerrando poco a poco sus ojitos, escuchando el tranquilo latir del corazón de su madre…

Permaneció observándolo durante unos minutos… su pecho subía y bajaba en un tranquilo y pacífico respirar… se estaba empezando a dormir…

Alzó sus ojos y regresó al rostro del samurai, quien sonreía con la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca le había visto…

- Es hermoso…- susurró

- Si… como su madre…

- Kenshin…

El hombre se movió de su actual posición a un lado del futón y se colocó detrás de ella, sentado de nuevo y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su esposa, cuidadosamente para no despertar a su pequeño. La atrajo a su regazo, quedando ella entre sus piernas y su espalda recostada en su pecho… Reposó su mentón sobre la cabeza de su mujer, envolviéndose por ese delicioso olor a jazmines que de su cabello emanaba… el olor característico de ella… y como lo adoraba…

- Gracias…- suspiró entre su perfume

Cerró sus ojos y se sumergió de nuevo en ese maravilloso paraíso que encontró con aquella mujer… y que ahora también lo posee con su hijo… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como él le haya dado vida a un ser tan puro?

Varios minutos pasaron quizás, pero ni cuenta se dieron, o tal vez fuesen segundos u horas… ¿pero que importaban? Solo estaban ellos y nadie más… todo parecía haber perdido su importancia… solo ellos…

- ¿Y cómo lo llamaremos?- preguntó de pronto, con tono dulce, la madre, quien también había cerrado sus ojos para viajar a ese edén

Era cierto… aún no habían pensado en un nombre… ¿pero que derecho tenía él? Kaoru le había regalado lo mejor que tenía en su vida… Él no merecía obsequiar a alguien un nombre, después de todos aquellos que había quitado… No… definitivamente, no merecía ponerle el nombre a ese ángel de pureza extrema, que el se encargaría de que nunca la perdiera…

Se quedó en silencio… tampoco se atrevía a abrir los ojos… de repente volvió a tener ese miedo a que todo se desvaneciera cuando abriera los ojos y que todo había sido un sueño… No… no podía dejarse vencer por el miedo… pero a veces… tanta felicidad le parece tan irreal…

- Quisiera que se llamara como tú…- le dijo en un susurro ella

Aquello le hizo abrir los ojos repentinamente… ¿Que su hijo llevase su nombre? Quizás nada le enorgullecería más… pero eso sería en otro tiempo diferente… No quería que sobre su hijo pesaran las culpas de toda su vida como asesino…

- No… por favor… no le des mi nombre… no quiero que mi pasado lo ensucie a él también…- suplicó, apretando un poco más su abrazo, sin llegar a hacerle daño, pero dándole a entender que necesitaba de su apoyo

- Pero… a mí me gusta tu nombre…- lo intentó una vez más

- No… por favor Kaoru… mi nombre no…

- Bueno… está bien… pero hubiera deseado que llevara el kanji "ken"… corazón…

De nuevo en silencio… ella parecía seguir pensando en algún nombre para su hijo… pero él solo podía darle vueltas a las últimas palabras que su esposa dijo… el kanji de corazón…

Llevó sus ojos una vez más hacia el pequeño que dormía tranquilamente en el regazo de su madre… tenía una expresión tan serena… respiraba tranquilamente, ajeno a cualquier cosa… un ángel… dios le había dado el mejor regalo que jamás pensó llegar a tener…

Y entonces una idea vino a su mente…

- Kenji…

La mujer volteó a verlo al oir sus palabras, encontrando su mirada pacífica y violácea.

- Kenji…- repitió- Kenji Himura… Si… es precioso… me gusta…

Se acurrucó más en el pecho bien formado de aquel hombre por el que su corazón latía y dejó a su cabeza reposar sobre su hombro, oyendo a su corazón latir a ritmo acompasado…

- Kaoru… te amo tanto…- le susurró al oído

- Y yo a ti… Kenshin…- le contestó

Finalmente… él había decidido el nombre de su pequeño… había osado a ello… pero se sentía una felicidad tan grande… un calor tan agradable al pronunciar esas dos sílabas… Juraba ante dios que nunca dejaría que su hijo tuviera su infancia… el se encargaría que darle lo que él no tubo… sobre todo… empezando por una familia con amor… Porque como dice su nombre… un ángel merece todo eso… y más…

_Corazón de ángel…_

* * *

N.A: bueno y aquí vuelvo a la carga con otro oneshort

Bien, sinceramente… este podría considerarse la continuación de _**"My dream come true"**_, puesto que en verdad, en su inicio, era solamente ese oneshort, pero con el título de este… un poco lioso no? -.-U

Pero finalmente, mientras lo escribía y no, se me ocurrió esto… porque no hacer una saga? Empecé pensando en poner un fic con dos capítulos, pero a parte de que no suena muy propio de mi, digo un fic tan corto, no acababa de convencerme el título… Y luego, me vino la idea de la Saga, y pues así salió la saga _**"Dream Come True"**_.

El anterior hace referencia al sueño de Kaoru, el que todos sabemos, era que Kenshin correspondiera sus sentimientos y se quedara junto a ella, llevando una vida tranquila, de ahí, _**"My dream come true"**_, el sueño de Kaoru.

Mientras que este, hace referencia al sueño anhelado de Kenshin, el tener una familia… familia que encuentra junto a Kaoru y al pequeño Kenji, quien nace en este oneshort, de ahí el título _**"A dream come true"**_, el sueño de Kenshin

Por eso pensé que quedaría mejor en una Saga, ya que juntarlos en un fic o en una continuación espontánea de oneshort, no me gustaba demasiado, así que opté por esta opción.

También quiero disculparme, por poner una traducción errónea con el nombre de Kenji… o quizás no me haya equivocado, pero sinceramente no sé, porque no sé la verdadera traducción del nombre… En este caso, me basé en como está construido el nombre de Kenshin (corazón de espada) y como pensé que quedaría muy bien, decir esto al final y al haberlo ya nombrado como pequeño ángel… pues me dije, corazón de ángel no queda mal… y así quedó, espero no haber ofendido a nadie.

Bueno, tengo que reconocer personalmente, que esta saga me ha llegado al alma y hasta yo misma me pregunto, cómo fui capaz de escribir algo con tanto sentimiento, quizás fue porque me sentía emocionalmente identificada en ese momento con el personaje… estaba tan metida en su mente, que hasta yo sentía las acciones…

Espero de todo corazón que ambos, tanto este como el otro oneshort les hayan gustado

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
